Malefor Tries to Buy Tacos
by MysticPinkWrites
Summary: Malefor goes to to Taco Bell for taco night with his daughter. It happens to go rather poorly. Based on Skylanders Academy.


It was Tuesday night. That meant only one thing, it was taco night for Malefor and his daughter, Cynder. It was starting to get dark, well.. darker than daytime Cadaverous Crypts.

"Cynder! It's taco night, I'm going to get them." He said as he grabbed his dragon coat near the door of his evil lair.

"Okay Dad! I'll be here! Definitely not plotting to leave in the middle of the night to become a Skylander!" His daughter called out as he extended his wings, smiling at the response.

"Very funny Cynder." He said as he took flight. Soaring through the very open skies of his homeland, he thought about where he could go to receive previously said tacos.

He could just go to the evil supermarket and get the ingredients. That would be more time consuming, but show more care for his daughter. On the other hand, he could just go to a fast food place and order them. That sounded like the better idea, as evil bad guys like him shouldn't care more, they should care less.

With that, he nodded and made his decision. He would go to Taco Bell, no matter what consequences his bathroom suffered. He smiled and took a sharp turn to the right, heading for the fast food place.

On his way there, his evil cell phone started to ring. He picked it up and held it against his face. "Hello?"  
"Hey Dad, I'm gonna be out at the mall with some friends. Definitely not going to Skylanders Academy so don't look for me there!" Cynder said hastily.

"Oh, okay." Her father answered, smiling. "I'll just bring the tacos to you. See you in a little bit kiddo." Some rustling could be heard, what sounded like a bag being zipped up.

"O-okay Dad!" Cynder quickly replied.

"I love you kiddo." Malefor said and waited to hear his daughter's response. The only thing that happened next was the click that Cynder had ended the call. "Heheh.." Malefor chuckled. Cynder must have been really excited to go to that mall.

The parking lot came into sight. Malefor landed peacefully, only crushing a couple cars under him. He went into the drive-thru and sat as the car in front of him ordered. He hummed a little tune while waiting.

Once the car pulled forwards to pay, he leaned down to the speaker to order. "Hello?"

A voice came onto the speaker, sounded like a bored teenager. "Hello, welcome to Taco Bell, what would you like?" Malefor cleared his throat and started to order.

"I'd like to order a-" He was cut off by the speaker.

"Excuse me sir, are you in a vehicle?" The little camera right above the speaker giving Malefor away.

"Well, no, but I'm too big to fit through the front door."  
"Sir, I'm sure you're not that fat, last week we had a mabu-"  
"That is not what I meant!" Malefor shouted at the speaker, angered by the idiocy he was dealing with.

"Sir, it's just a company policy, please come through the front door." Malefor growled and opened his mouth, spraying fire at the order box, melting it entirely. In a huff, he jumped up and flew over the building and came crashing down at the front. This time, several cars crushed and probably some couple sipping on whole natural milkshakes.

With a single sweep of his claw, he tore through the front of the building, rubble falling all over the place and glass shattering. About half of the customers go into a panic and start running for their lives. The other half is so used to this stuff, they just keep eating and talking like any other day.

He poked his head in and locked eyes with the mabu behind the front counter. There was no line left so it was his turn to order. "May I take your order, sir?" The employee asked nonchalantly.

"I would like two twelve taco packs-" He was cut off again by the increasing rude employee.

"Soft or hard tacos?" He asked, tapping away at the touch screen to fill the order. Malefor was taken back by this insulting question.  
"Just who do you think I am!? I am Malefor! I will not stand for any taco that is not hard shelled!" He shouted and narrowed his eyes at the employee, who just nodded and filled in the order. "Never forget that."

"Yes, yes, whatever you say sir. Would you want any type of sauce with that?" The employee asked with no emotion in his words. Malefor got right into his face and in a deep, bellowing voice gave his reply.

"Hot sauce, lots of it. I want my daughter to really feel the burn." The employee looked up into the dragon's eyes.

"I'm sure there's a lot of fanfics that already do that for her, sir." He replied calmly, only slightly breaking the fourth wall.

"McScuse me!?" Malefor roared in the face of the employee. He looked at the nametag of the mabu. "Say one more thing like that about my daughter and you will be no more. Do I make myself clear, Garry?"

"Sure, sir. Is there anything else you'd like?" Garry asked, clearly not caring for the threats aimed at him.

"Extra napkins please, Cynder likes to make a mess of herself sometimes on taco night."

"Of course sir, I'm sure there's lots of fanart of that. Now, that'll be 25 coins please." Malefor grumbled and reached into his coat pocket and dropped 25 coins on the counter, which Garry counted and placed the order.

Malefor went outside to cool off. "Fanfics, fanart.." He grumbled. "I bet he thinks he's really funny." He pulled out his phone and opened up the internet. Went to an image website and typed in his daughter's name. "Hmph, I knew he was wrong! Cynder looks really good in all of these pic-" His sentence suddenly cut short as he scrolled down the page. "O-oh.. oh my…" He quickly closed the website and put his phone away.

"Two twelve packs of hard shelled tacos with extra hot sauce." Garry called and placed the boxes on the counter. Malefor stepped back inside and grabbed the tacos, shooting a glare at Garry before turning and flying off.

"Okay, tacos first, then a very serious talk."


End file.
